Feudal Punishments
by SailorOfUranus
Summary: When one is left in ruins they often attempt to recapture what they've lost. The Supreme One found a way to get back to the present, but she wasn't expecting to be flung into the past with the very person she thought she'd gotten rid of.


"_You sure you can handle this, KP? I could try and contact Ron; it would only take him about…what's the record? Five hours this time tops!"_

"_No, I can handle it. Besides, I don't have time to wait around for him like I did the last time, Shego--"_

"_Robbed the Historical Museum dry, I know. I'm sorry, Kim."_

"_Don't worry about it; this is so not the drama, Wade! I'll stop her this time, I'll get her, I promise."_

"_Alright, be safe then."_

_Lightening flashed and the loud intimidating sound of thunder went off with a boom behind her. The screen of the Kimmunicator shut off, leaving her in the darkness of the temples doorway. Kim Possible shivered and released a sigh that came past her lips as puffs of visible breathe. She was cold, and wet, and slightly shaken, but prepared for her mission despite her lack of a partner. However she didn't know why she'd been called here, here to this place of familiarity. _

_Lightening illuminated the nearly empty building again, followed quickly by its companion, and in that brief flash, green eyes met green eyes, those that belonged to the woman that had summoned her here. Kim wasn't quite sure how to react to the situation, after all, this was the very temple that held memories of a recent failure. The place where she had failed in keeping Shego, Drakken, Duff, and Monkey Fist from stealing the object that had been so important to them within it. Although, she had been facing all four of them at the time, and even with Monique she couldn't keep up. Not when she was trying to attempt a robbery and keep the other girl safe. Ron had his problems too, but at least he was experienced at clumsy finding a way out of a bad situation, he had some very good luck. And though Monique had held good intentions, she was no seasoned crime fighter. _

"_Luck and good intentions can't win a battle…alone." _

_So what did her arch-nemesis have to do with her? What did she want from her? And why here, in such a place?_

_Whatever it was, Kim decided it couldn't be good, wouldn't be good. With a shake of her wet hair to remove the damn locks from her face she sent droplets of water flying around her. After that Kim crouched, hands balling into fists as she spread her feet. Kim was ready for their regular dance and even anticipated it with a look of forced smug confidence. Of course, it was just a mask, and masks were good to hide behind when you were filled with nervous energy and didn't want the bad guys to know about it._

_Ever since Ron had moved to Norway, it seemed like whenever she confronted her enemies she tended to fail more than she succeeded. He was the missing element to her triumph, and though she didn't want to admit it, that fact was true, even painfully true half the time. She had the bruises to prove it. _

"_Perfect time to have a meeting, don't you think?"_

_Another flash of light, and she could see the narrowed eyes of her enemy, and her calm and confident smirk, her look of absolute control. It was the opposite of what Kim was feeling. Her blood was racing and her heart was pounding while her instincts screamed foul play. She had a bad feeling about today, a really bad feeling, but why? It wasn't as if she hadn't tangoed with Shego before. She and the green skinned woman were, for the most part, equally matched in strength and skill. But no, something was different about her this time, something…odd. _

"_Well, Pumpkin, don'tcha think it sorta sets the mood?"_

_Kim gave Shego an incredulous look though kept her grin in place. She wouldn't let Shego know she had her on edge today. Why was she so relaxed and full of herself? Not that she wasn't always full of herself but still…_

"_The mood for an ambush?" she asked. That had to be it, Drakken and the others; they were hiding around here somewhere…_

"_No no, Princess. Today, it's just you and me."_

_Though, Kim didn't want to believe it, she knew, somehow, that Shego was telling the truth._

"_Since I know you're not here to return what you stole," Kim began, sneering as she lifted her fist, "what do you want?"_

_Slowly Shego pushed off from the cracked pillar she had been leaning against, and approached Kim with a grin that seemed to spread across her entire face. Kim noticed something was tucked underneath her arm as she walked. It was hidden from her view by the angle it was held and the natural darkness of the temple, "To say goodbye."_

_To say goodbye? Goodbye to what? Kim shook her head, slowly taking two steps back for every two made by the approaching older female, ignoring the rapid pound of her heart, which seemed very loud in the thick and sudden silence between them._

_Could Shego hear it?_

_Kim stumbled, it was an act of clumsiness that seemed uncharacteristic for her, but the mood in this place, it was changing and she was unexpectedly feeling rather timid. The age difference between herself and this other woman, the way Shego's muscled moved beneath that skin tight outfit she wore, she was painfully aware of it all. Kim suddenly felt a submissive urge to give Shego some room and she didn't bother fighting it. She was in to much of a shock at her own inner realizations to even defend herself against Shego, who didn't seem too much of a threat just strolling toward her._

_And then Shego walked past her, toward the raging storm outside and the night sky. It left Kim feeling empty and…cheated._

"_Shego?"_

_The green skinned woman turned around with a grin, turning fully in the downpour to face the girl who used to thwart her every scheme, "There will be no fighting today, Princess. You know, the last time we were here, when we trashed this place, it unearthed a bit of rock and it makes me feel a little sick to be near it."_

_Lifting one of her gloved and clawed fingertips a short and fierce burst of plasma flame engulfed her entire hand, but as quickly as it had appeared, it fizzled out, steaming in the rain._

_So that was it, Kim thought. This was why they weren't fighting._

_That still didn't answer as to why she was here, though._

"_Shego," Kim said, agitated and regaining, slowly, her usual attitude. She was getting annoyed. Here she was, soaking wet, and cold, with someone she wasn't suppose to be even talking to unless it was with her fists and feet. _

"_Alright alright," Shego said, setting her bundle on the ground before quickly moving back toward Kim with a speed that the young teenage fighter hadn't been expecting or anticipating. After all, Shego had said they wouldn't be fighting, even had been shown proof. But, Kim should have known, Shego couldn't be trusted._

_Kim's shot out a fist, instinctively reacting to Shego's speed and motion without thought, letting her body do the work her mind would have been to slow to decide. However, things suddenly changed…_

_Drastically._

_Shego grabbed Kim's right hand when she went for the thief's chest, instead taking that arm and twisting it around. Her free hand grabbed onto the back of Kim's neck to yank her forward so that her twisted arm could be bound against the small of her back. Kim didn't react fast enough, and suddenly found herself crushed against Shego's own wet form, the green skinned woman grinning with wild satisfaction._

_Well, she might have lost her plasma fire while on this ground, but certainly not her strength and definitely not her ability to fight._

_Shego took no more time in acquiring her goal, and lowering her head she pressed her own full lips against the smaller ones of the shaky teenage hero in her grasp. At first, Kim was too surprised to react, but soon she jerked, pulling and trying to shove herself from the green woman's grasp. It didn't work; it only seemed to be causing Shego to react. She crushed them together all the more, slipping in a leg between the teenagers's own._

_Shego dominated her mouth, and Kim, who had been alien to the sudden heat that rose in her cheeks until now, parted her lips without realizing it as her eyes sunk shut. She felt the quick and fleeting touch of Shego's tongue brush almost shyly against her own, felt a sense of intense vulnerability from how she was being held, so tightly and completely utterly restrained, before she was released, left gasping and suddenly hot in the cold atmosphere of the temple._

_Shego returned to her spot, standing beside her bundle, her face carefully blank while Kim regained her breath, red not only from embarrassed anger, but also…something else she didn't want to think about._

_Shego picked up her package, unwrapping from its contents one of the very objects she'd helped steal in the past few days._

_Lifting the Time Monkey in front of her, Shego gave a strained smile. _

"_See ya, Princess."_

_The last thing Kim saw as light flared from the ancient talisman, right before darkness swallowed her vision, were tears in Shego's eyes. _

* * *

Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to its respective owners.

**Feudal Punishments**

By: Kitoko

**

* * *

**

**I**

The howl of multiple sirens went off in the distance, growing closer by the second and warning those on the cracked and smoking streets to get the hell out of the way or be run over. Even the haggard looking civilians scrambled to and fro with faces of mild horror and fear as they waddled up half destroyed stairs into ruined buildings and dark alleyways. They were hiding from the bright red glare of the speeding passing authority vehicle, afraid of the consequences that might befall them for simply showing their pale sweating faces in the corners of the shattered car mirrors.

However, hiding was unnecessary. These old fashion police cars weren't after them. Of course there had been a time when the corrupt justice force would have taken anybody 'downtown' for just blinking incorrectly, but that time was over. It had been over for a good few weeks now, but old habits died hard.

This was the year 2026, and just a few weeks ago the Supreme One had fallen.

Rumors said that Kim Possible, Middleton's legendary heroine, had returned from her famous disappearance those many years ago. Even crazier was the rumor that this Kim had traveled through time just to save them from their doomnation. The raving lunatics on the street screeched that she had taken down her old arch nemesis with assistance from the also missing Ron Stoppable with the help of the rebels that had been so carefully hidden away for 20 long years of tyranny. Though, there was no Kim Possible now, from their time or any other, and the people's wild imagination had created some tall tale about how she'd disappeared in a blur of light and sound once the Supreme One's treasured statue was destroyed.

This version of the story was of course truthful but the new ruler of Middleton wasn't giving away any answers. Instead, Monique was far to busy looking for the elusive Supreme One herself, who had also disappeared during Kim's teleportation back to her proper timeframe.

So now the fallen leader and the town's only hero were both missing, which only cropped up a whole new breed of rumors, fears, and stories to tell bad little kiddies at night that came home with stolen candy in their hole infested pants.

The search lights of the vehicle passed an alley, lighting up the darkness to display a homeless wench, huddled with her knees pulled to her chest for warmth and a tattered old cloak thrown over her body to hide whether or not she was wearing clothing beneath it. Lifting a hand, whose skin tone seemed deathly pale in the bright light of the patrol car, the shivering woman hissed, blocking the light from shining so brightly at her face.

Slowly, the window rolled down, but the lights that were trained on the woman did not dim. The freckled face of a man poked out from the window of the car, wrinkling his nose in displeasure at the state of the woman and the smell of the alleyway.

"Hey you."

There was another man beside him in the car, but the wench could hardly see past the glare of the bright light. For the most part, all she could do was hear them.

"Hey did you hear me? Comere, there's no loitering here."

Fred gave a slight snort from behind the wheel, peering over Rusty's massive shoulder to the huddled and poor excuse for a woman his rookie partner was harassing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fred asked, narrowing his eyes in mild distaste for where they were and his partner's actions. Sure, Fred was bored too, but as much fun as it would be to kick homeless people, if he got written up one last time that was the end of his job and he needed his job to keep his crappy empty one room apartment.

The sound of the car door opening was Rusty's answer and with a groan Fred gave up and thumped his head against the back of his faded leather seat.

"Hey, I said get the hell up," Rusty grunted, rubbing the back of his greasy hand against his dripping nose. The woman didn't move, and it was either because she was deaf or she was ignoring him, and Rusty didn't take lightly to being ignored. He'd show this homeless woman a thing or two and then drag her down to the station for insubordination. If she really was deaf, well, one less deaf person on the street, eh?

Rusty grabbed the woman roughly; she could feel his rough callused hands through the thin material of her cloak. Limp in his grasp the woman groaned, causing Rusty to wrinkle his nose in disgust and impatience.

"Damnit, I said get the hell up." Rusty yelled, giving the woman in his hold a vicious shake to rouse her into consciousness. The wench reeked, she smelled like alcohol and garbage, why was it he had to do all the hard work around here? What the hell was Fred doing? Sitting on his ass as usual.

Turning his head away from the woman and the smell he glared into the bright light of the vehicle, releasing one of her arms in order to shield his own eyes from it. "Fred, Fred, turn that shit off! Fred, come give me a hand! Fred! Can you hear me?"

Fred shifted in his seat, cracking open his eyes to turn and look out the window at Rusty and the woman he was man-handling. What an idiot, if the bum came into the station with bruises how would they explain that? 'Oh, she ran into a wall, sir.'

With a groan he leaned forward, his forehead resting against the cool leather of the wheel, and reaching toward the switch to flick off the bright search lights he paused to glance back out the window.

"I'mma turn these lights off, then after that get your ass ba—AAH!"

The search lights exploded and glass went flying everywhere. Fred put his arms up to shield his face and body to prevent damage but the action was unnecessary. The glass of the search lights merely bounced against the reinforced bullet proof glass of the police vehicle, showering the ground instead of Fred, but the bright release of the light exploding and the bright explosion of the green plasma fire that had done the damage dancing across his windshield was startling and powerful. His heart leapt to his throat as the fire slithered over the car and disappeared, leaving the window soft and brown in certain areas. Had the fire actually melted and warped the glass of the windowshield, he would have been a rather burnt little man.

Shaking and sweating Fred lowered his arms, his wide fearful eyes searching for the cause of the blast while he fumbled for his seat belt and gun. Once outside the car Fred could hear Rusty, cursing and screaming. But he couldn't see his partner, only hear him. Whatever had shot out the light of his car had made him unable to see into the darkness of the alleyway because of that, which made him unable to see his partner.

"Shit, Rusty!"

Fred stumbled from the car, breathing hard through his mouth and clenched teeth. His brown eyes desperately searched the darkness, but he found nothing. He couldn't even hear Rusty anymore.

Clicking off the safety to his gun he stepped away from the car, slowly, moving over to the passenger side and kicking the remains of the broken search light bulb with the tip of his foot.

Then Fred learned how to fly.

He was flung, head over heels over the top of the car, a powerful blast of green flame hitting him square in the chest to do so. Pain exploded throughout his body as he tumbled and rolled like a ragdoll, landing on the ground near the driver's side with a thud that shook his entire body. The world swam for Fred, who coughed and sputtered nonsense as black clawed at the edge of his vision. Staring across the ground he caught the site of Rusty's reflection in the scattered glass, his body limp, before he lost consciousness himself.

Then there was silence, a silence only interrupted by the soft sound of shifting glass beneath slow careful footsteps.

The door to the police vehicle opened before closing, the figure inside slowly leaning backwards to feel the press of the leather against cold flesh. Then, with a pleasure filled laugh, the wench from the alley started the car, jerking the machine into motion without hesitation or looking back on the chaos she'd just constructed.

* * *

The door to the massive ruined building was slammed, the sound so audible and loud that it shook the poor rotting structure to its roots. Shego scowled loudly at the sound of her once glorious palace and waited in frustration for the building to collapse in on itself and unfortunately onto her in the process. When it stopped shaking she took a tentative step forward, released a breath she was holding and then continued on.

The palace was empty, only the insects and rodents that had invaded the place would be there to bother her or keep her company and she didn't want either of those options to be presented to her. Dirty fingers clawed at the walls as she thought, as she pondered, and dreaded her current existence. Where had she gone wrong, what had she done to deserve such a fate? She'd planned out every move, calculated every expense, and in the end what did it come down to? Was she destined to be chased and harassed by police forever? It wasn't something Shego was actually looking forward to.

With an enflamed hand she punched through the wall, ignoring the smoke and dust that flew up around her to greet her. Stepping into the next room she growled, but held her anger in check. If she did that too many times she'd either alert the current patrol due to the noise or collapse the building. Hell, if she was lucky, maybe the rats would rise up against her too.

"Joy," Shego mumbled, deadpan, as she wandered deeper into her former palace. She ignored the ruins, the chipped statues, and the torn tapestry. She was only there for one reason, not because she was tired of being harassed and if she blasted one more cop she might be discovered, and not because she was feeling nostalgia with an urge to return home, but because she needed proof. She had to see just when, and where, and how, it had all gone wrong.

Pulling back the curtain that unbelievably still hung, albeit sideways and half off the railing, over the entrance to the throne room she entered and taking a deep breath she paused.

In mourning of her former glory.

This is where it had happened, where she'd fallen, but how? She'd had that woman where she'd wanted her, had had her cornered…Until her friends had come and that boy…that boy…what was his name? Whatever his name had come and torn her empire to pieces, and then the brat had had the nerve to leave after she'd destroyed her.

That Kim Possible.

Clutching the edges of her frazzled and untamed hair Shego snarled. So much pain, so much suffering, down the drain all because of a teenager whom she swore she'd gotten rid of. She'd even gone back in time to assure her victory by conversing with her younger self! So, how…?

There was a sudden crunch and Shego jerked to a halt in her walk, glancing down to see just what she'd stepped on.

A time watch.

Shego had to lift a hand and hold it to her chest to keep her heart from ripping out of it. It was beating fifty miles a minute, maybe more then that! She felt excited, knew she was excited, but she was unable to express it physically. Then, the shock settled in, and lastly skepticism.

"Ain't no way," She began, whispering softly, afraid that if she spoke any louder someone would in fact hear her. Maybe a rat would come out and dash her renewed hopes by telling her it was broken and nonfunctional, maybe a large hideous mutated spider would whip from her hand and then run off with it, or maybe she'd wake up and realize she was just dreaming again and that filthy cop from the alleyway was still shaking her aggressively.

She shuddered and sighed from that last thought, she didn't want to see another tobacco smelling cop for as long as she lived. Shego lifted up the watch with an empty look while she stroked the sides in thought. If she used this, that is, if it worked, she could get back to the past, back to Middleton before the Time Monkey and before the take over…she could, in retrospect, start over.

Then, this time, she'd kill her; she'd kill Kim Possible, she'd have to in order to truly finally succeed, even though the thought made her feel strangely nauseous.

The only kink in her plan was however, how to get the device working. After all, she had the Time Monkey and it seemed to metaphysically react to her desire to time travel, but would the watch work the same way? Chewing on her bottom lip she flipped the watch over and over while thinking hard about leaving her current time frame. When that failed to gain any reaction she examined it. However when she couldn't find any sort of switch or button, without any sort of grace or tact she began to beat on it.

"Work. Work. Work."

Nothing.

Shego sighed and allowed the Time Watch to slip from her grasp. It hit the floor with a light sounding clang. She thought she heard something delicate, like glass, break when the watch hit the floor before the watch gave off a dull quick flash because of it, but otherwise didn't care. There went her last hope, crushed to pieces on the floor of her throne room. Maybe she could acquire some plastic surgery, get a new identity and find a nine to five.

Or maybe, eventually, she could fade away.

With an apathetic gaze she sneered, shaking her head violently before she brought her foot crashing down on the shattered watch. The first crunch of the watch beneath her foot caused the face to crack. Smoke hissed out in thin tendril like wisps' that wrapped and curled about her ankle before spreading out around her. It wasn't until she had stomped on the watch a second time that she jerked back, lifting her foot before falling back on her butt with a thud.

Shego hissed, clutching her bleeding bare foot, pieces of blue glass, or what she assumed was glass, sticking from her flesh. The pain from cutting herself, foolishly, on a stupid watch coursed through her along with embarrassment, and looking past her twitching dirty toes she finally took notice of the swirling smoke. In her mind she pictured a dancing blue dragon, while in reality the smoke continued to curl and spiral, shooting toward the ceiling of the ruined building with a harsh sounding hiss.

Shego shook her head before she gasped and released her foot, taking what short time she had while the smoke continued to spiral to scoot backwards while dragging her injured foot. Her imagination had to be running wild, because she swore the smoke really _was_ a blue colored dragon, bending forward to tower over her with open jaws that parted to show her the black emptiness within it.

It wasn't until the smoke actually dove toward her to devour her that she realized the danger she was in and that the smoke was coming from the watch. However, by the time she'd turned toward the hissing device in an attempt to apologize for beating on it, she found herself engulfed by the fury of her imagined blue dragon.

Then there was nothing but darkness.

_

* * *

_

_I'm wet._

And she was also cold. She groaned and attempted to roll her aching body over, but when her limbs failed to answer the commands of her brain she gave up. Expelling a weary sigh she wondered why the belly of the dragon felt so soft and moist and why, even with her eyes closed, bright rays of light pierced her eye lids and made her twitch. In all retrospect she should have been screaming, boiling in the stomach acid of the monster and twisting and writhing in agony, not feeling relief from the softest surface she'd ever laid on since her downfall. The squishy feeling beneath her fingertips she could have done without however and it made her recoil in disgust but brought another thought to her mind besides the fact she was wet.

"The stomach of this dragon sure does smell like nature."

The sensation of water rising over her toes made her shiver and after a few grunts and comically pathetic tries she successfully sat up. Opening her eyes she took in a deep breath….

And let it out in a whoosh! Shego stared forward in shock with wide eyes at the scenery around her and for a moment she dared, she actually dared, to call it beautiful. A word that she thought had fallen out of her vocabulary.

"There's a lake inside of this dragon?"

Then it dawned on her. The rich green bushes that surrounded the deep lake. The reflection of the bright smog free sun in the center of the water. The mountains that stretched on forever in the distance. Everything was vivid, alive, bright, colorful, everything and anything but dead and dull, broken down and dying. The grass wasn't brown, there wasn't litter and broken glass everywhere and the birds in the background actually sounded like birds, not mutated imitations! It was…was…

"Amazing."

With a pounding heart she stumbled to her feet, splashing through the water with teared up eyes. She'd done it; she'd gained a second chance! This was the past, the present! Though she didn't remember Middleton having mountains, a lake, and a thick forest area it didn't matter. Maybe she just had a faulty memory or maybe she was in a time when whatever construction that now plugged up this place hadn't been started.

With that theory firm in her mind she wadded further into the water. It felt cool and fresh against her dirty body and she could ignore the odd curious fish or two that swam up. She hadn't felt the sensation of water against her skin, her bare skin, in forever and the crusty stinking clothing on her back didn't feel all that good soggy.

"Well…since no one is here," Shego whispered, "It wouldn't hurt to freshen up before I go kick some Possible behind."

The clothe of her ruined clothes clung to her like desperate starving child, and with her eyes squinted in disgust she peeled them off, letting them float away in the water. Standing in her birthday suit in the center of the lake she felt…relieved, she could say. She watched her past float away and into the distance and felt renewed faith in what would soon be her future. Or rather, what was Kim Possible's present. Perhaps, she was lucky; maybe the blue dragon within the time watch had dropped her off to a time when Kim Possible hadn't even been born.

No, not just born.

Not even conceived.

Giggling she dove beneath the water, coming back up for air shortly after. Why, she felt like a child again, a little girl who knew her mother was taking her to the toy store after she was done playing in the park. With a chuckle and a sly secretive smile she swam forward, enjoying the feeling of her long raven toned hair, wet, down her back. The dirt on her body seemed to fall away without a struggle, and it added to her growing good mood. She could even see the normal, or what was normal for her, healthy pale green tone of her flesh again, no longer slightly brown beneath layers of filth.

Yes, this was going to be a good day and a good start.

"Perfect weather for world domination."

For the first time in a long time, Shego allowed herself the luxury of relaxing. Her feet felt strange touching the bottom of the lake, it had been a long time sense she felt spongy earth between her toes, and the one that was cut earlier from the face of the watch gave off a dull throb of pain, reminding her of what had just transpired moments ago. She welcomed the pain and embraced it. The coy grin she had on her face twisted into something more, something insane and sadistic. Yes, soon this pain could be given over to someone more deserving, someone like _her_, like Kim Possible.

Shego swore to herself she'd never forget this moment, the moment she felt like she'd been born again.

Slowly, she closed her eyes, sinking into the water until nothing but her head from the nose up remained above the surface. Lost in the tranquility of the moment she didn't hear the soft footsteps that approached from the shore, nor did she hear the slight shift of clothing.

Yet, when she sedately reopened her eyes and lowered her gaze toward the surface of the water she did see the reflection of a blade as it slid smoothly from a leather sheath, all shiny and dangerous looking as it caught and reflected the rays of the sun.

Now, Shego was a woman first and a thief next. So when her femininity screamed at her and told her to cover her nudity before the more ruthless and logical part of her, her brain and beast like instincts, told her to fry the pervert on the shore she answered and obeyed the female within. She rose with a gasp and a frown and her hands moved of their own accord to cover her more sensitive and intimate parts from being viewed. It wasn't until she was over the shock of being found nude and could hear past the rapid beating of her heart that she bothered to squint at the figure on the shore.

She could barely see the person past the glare of the sun that reflected off the blade in the figures possession, but as the clouds overhead slowly passed before the sun, throwing a sudden blanket of shade over the area, her eyes widened and her skin flushed red with embarrassment.

At first there was nothing but absolute silence and a tension so thick it could have been cut with the very blade that twitched and shook in the figure's grasp. Mere seconds felt like hours as they passed by, and they both stood frozen in their places as the shape of the fluffy clouds overhead passed over them. Shego, no matter how hard she tried, found that she couldn't move. So many emotions rushed through her, confusing her, angering her, disorientating her, and they all left her defenseless in the end. It was like some sort of spell had settled over them, choking her with feelings she had bottled up long ago.

And for that short amount of time, for the instant that cloud had passed over them, she felt a powerful longing like none other and in the emerald eyes of the person on the shore, she saw that too.

Before a powerful rage and twisted hatred engulfed it.

The spell was broken when the cloud finished passing. The fire of the sun, its burning heat, was now reflected in the eyes of the blade wielding figure, who rushed forward toward the very edge of the shore and leapt. At the same time Shego, too, seemed to be released from the spell that held them earlier and craning back one arm, there was no way she was letting the one covering her breast drop away, she suddenly whipped it forward, sending out a wave of water from the force of her action. Though, that was not the only thing she had planned to do.

Behind the cover of the wave, her idea of a distraction, two things seemed to happen at once. One, when she reached for that familiar sensation of heat and opened her palm to release her plasma fire toward the flying target the power that she held within her body did not answer and two, Kim Possible was suddenly very very close.

They stood like that for awhile as droplets of water from the splash of Kim's landing fell around them. Shego and Kim were both breathing hard through clenched teeth and flaring nostrils. Shego's arm twitched, but she didn't move it, couldn't move it. It was extended over Kim's shoulder, the palm still open and displayed as she continued to expect some sort of fire to answer her mental call. None came, but that wasn't what worried Shego the most. It was the strange look of off satisfaction and triumph in Kim's face and the glint of the sharp blade in her hold as it pressed hard against Shego's throat. The green skinned woman wasn't trying to move. The blade was so sharp that Shego was sure that if she bothered to twitch her head would suddenly be rendered from her body.

"Well," Shego whispered, her gaze glued to the surface of the sharp edge at her throat, "Nice to see you …Princess."

Kim replied without words, only giving Shego a dark smile. There was a clever but jaded sense to the woman in the lake with her and Shego knew there was something different, something wrong, with this girl. No, to call Kim Possible a girl would have been wrong. The female in the lake with her was anything but a 'girl'. The Kim in the water pressed up against her so close that Shego could feel her bound breast beneath the strange material she wore was a grown woman.

It was then that something dawned on Shego, a realization so harsh that her eyes grew wide with a sudden nervous sort of fear and she cursed, softly, beneath her breath.

"Shit…"

I'm not in the present; Shego screamed inwardly, I'm in the past!

With the Kim Possible she'd tossed into the time stream 20 years ago.

"I've been waiting a long time for you, Shego," Kim purred, pushing closer to Shego, who shivered from the contact. She could feel the warmth of the other woman on her chilled skin, but she still felt oddly cold. It might have been that the cold of Kim's blade was beginning to seep into her skin, but Shego wasn't really trying to explore that particular train of thought.

"Let's catch up, shall we? It's been an awfully long time…"

* * *

To Be Continued… 


End file.
